general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Damian Spinelli (Bradford Anderson)
| alias= Hudson RorschachStated on March 6, 2009. "Damian from Australia" | occupation = Partner in McCall and Jackal Private Investigations Co-author of ''The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli Computer tech/hacker/researcher | parents = | grandparents = Miriam Spinelli | romances = Lulu Spencer (former crush) Jolene Crowell (one-night-stand; deceased) Nadine Crowell (dated) Maxie Jones (engaged, 2008-10; ONS, 2013; in love with) Leyla Mir (2008, one date; deceased) Winifred Leeds (flirtation, 2009) Ellie Trout (lovers) | children = Georgie Spinelli (with Maxie) | godchildren = Emma Scorpio-Drake Danny Morgan Stated by Sam Morgan on 4-18-13 | residence = McCall and Jackall PI Office Port Charles, New York | relatives = | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Damian Millhouse Spinelli is a character on General Hospital, played by actor Bradford Anderson since November 13, 2006. Spinelli was also one of the characters in the first season of General Hospital: Night Shift, which premiered on July 12, 2007. Background In September 2006, General Hospital put out a casting call for a "college-aged kid" who was a cross between Seth Green and Spicoli, a character played by Sean Penn in Fast Times at Ridgemont High. The part was won by Anderson, who says he tries to emulate Spicoli's speaking style when playing the character. Spinelli's dialogue, a rapid-fire mix of surfer lingo and Internet slang, has offered comic relief, and an unusual "tech-savvy" character to the show, that has been called "one of the quirkiest characters daytime has ever seen."Kelli M. Larson, "A different kind of hero", ABC Soaps in Depth, May 22, 2007 Anderson says that he generally doesn't improvise the part, instead sticking to the script that is supplied a couple days before filming. The name of the specific writer or writers who create Spinelli's dialogue have not been identified."Local actor makes the grade: Meredith native Bradford Anderson lands recurring role on daytime soap", January 28, 2007, Foster's Daily Democrat Anderson initially played the character on a recurring basis, but the character has proved popular"Making the Rounds at General Hospital", February 26, 2007, Blogcritics Magazine and actor Bradford Anderson was offered a multi-year contract,February 26, 2007 news, soapzone.com which he accepted in May 2007.http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/comings_and_goings/ The character was added to the opening credits sequence on July 6, 2007. On May 24, 2013 it was announced that Anderson has returned to recurring status http://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/bradford-anderson-goes-recurring-gh There have been disputes about whether to spell the character's name "Damien" or "Damian." In the show's closing credits he is referred to as "Damien," but in a scene from General Hospital, where Spinelli is holding a business card, it is spelled "Damian." Spinelli is one of Jason Morgan's closest friends and is in love with Maxie Jones. Storylines Arrival The character of Damian Spinelli was introduced to the show in 2006, as the computer hacker responsible for creating a flash drive containing falsified evidence against Sam McCall nine months and ten days after Epiphany Johnson came to Port Charles as new head nurse at General Hospital. Spinelli is hired by Lorenzo Alcazar to create the flash drive, which in turn is handed over to corrupt Port Charles District Attorney, Ric Lansing, who has a grudge against McCall's beau-at-the-time Jason Morgan. Jason and Sam find Spinelli and convince him to confess to creating the flash drive. Spinelli agrees, and hides at a safe house with Sam while Jason waits for the right time to make his move. But before this happens, they are ambushed by Alcazar's hitmen. In the ensuing fracas, Spinelli disappears. He reappears a short time later, working in a study group with Lulu Spencer. The two are kidnapped by Alcazar, who was planning to kill them, but they are rescued by Jason. Spinelli runs again, but Lulu helps Jason track him down at his grandmother's house in the city of Oakfield, Tennessee. This is the first mention in the show of Spinelli having any family. Spinelli is convinced to return to Port Charles, and provides Mac Scorpio with the evidence to exonerate Sam. He also helps Jason and Sonny Corinthos keep tabs on Alcazar; is helping Lulu to prove that her mother, Laura Spencer did not kill Rick Webber; and provides an ailing Alexis Davis with marijuana to ease the pain caused by her chemotherapy treatments for lung cancer. Metro Court hostage crisis In the ''24''-inspired storyline during the February 2007 sweeps, Spinelli helps as Jason Morgan's sidekick in an attempt to rescue the hostages who are being held at the Metro Court Hotel. It is also revealed that he has a major crush on Lulu Spencer, and that he has a very vivid Walter Mitty-like imagination. His fantasies usually revolve around his desire for "The Blonde One", Lulu, portraying himself as a swashbuckling hero figure who rescues her from danger. In an August 2007 episode, Spinelli's fantasy involved him being attended by three beautiful blonde women, all of whom he rejected so that he could attend to Lulu. Lulu used to live with Spinelli and Jason after having her heart broken by Logan. Later, she left to try to help put her torn-apart family back together. Spinelli also hit Logan Hayes once he found out that Logan hurt Lulu. ''General Hospital: Night Shift'' While playing around with Jason's gun, Spinelli accidentally shoots himself in the foot and Jason takes the fall for it. As a form of thanks, Spinelli designs a game based on Jason called the "The Stone Cold Saga". He also harbors a small crush on one of the nurses, Jolene Crowell. It is also revealed that Spinelli harbors an immense fear of clowns. He helped Jason with Stacey Sloan's c-section in the elevator. He blames himself for Stacey dying because he pushed the elevator button hard. He also had a one night stand with Jolene. Spinelli later finds out from Jason that Jolene may be the one that has been sabotaging the hospital. Jason tells Spinelli to see if he can find anything that might prove that Jolene is a killer. Spinelli checks it out on his computer, wanting to prove that Jolene isn't capable of murder. In the season finale, Spinelli goes to Jason and tells him that he was right about the Jolene. There is later a shootout at the hospital and Spinelli throws his laptop at one of the gunmen. Surprisingly, Jolene jumps on top of him, knocking him to the floor to shield him from a bullet. When the shootout is over, Spinelli is kneeling on a corridor floor wondering why Jolene saved him. After visiting Touissant he goes to see Jolene, who is in a coma. He thanks her for saving him, without looking at her. He finally looks at her and calls her Fair Jolene. Georgie's death and the Text Message Killer Jason and Spinelli talked frequently about his good friend, Georgie Jones. "Stone Cold" told him that it was obvious that Georgie had a crush on him. Spinelli was stunned, but elated. He told Jason that Georgie was beautiful and smart and could have anyone she wanted. He was confused why someone as wonderful as "Wise Georgie" would love someone like him. Spinelli found Georgie's dead body while walking through the park on December 17, 2007 and discovered that she was killed by the Text Message Killer. He tried fruitlessly to revive her as he called the police sobbing, asking them to come quickly because "someone beautiful has died". After he was questioned by the police, a depressed Spinelli trudged back to the penthouse and told Jason that Georgie had been murdered, while downing shots of alcohol. He talked to Jason about who she was and the guilt he felt stemming from his inability to protect her. He lamented that he lost the one person who thought he was special. Jason tried his best to comfort his grieving friend. Later, Spinelli lit a candle and made a remorseful offering to Georgie's spirit so she would know he would miss her. He also comforted Maxie and Dillon and attended Georgie's funeral. The police had made Spinelli a major suspect in Georgie's murder, before other evidence pointed to different people. The evidence came in the form of e-mails that she had never sent, stating that except around girls, Spinelli was the smartest, sweetest guy she had ever met and she thought she was falling in love with him. Lucky Spencer told Spinelli he was determined to prove that he killed Georgie. Spinelli was incredulous at the idea that he could have killed his closest friend. Jason told Lucky to back off Spinelli and promised to help him get out of the trouble he was in. Spinelli later asked to keep the e-mails, which he dubbed "Georgie's secret pain." Later he tried to write a reply, but was discouraged by the fact that Georgie would not be able to read it. Maxie and Spinelli Spinelli is distraught for not knowing about Georgie's love for him until it was too late. He still mourns Georgie's death and the loss of their potential romantic relationship, which makes him only more determined to prove that Cooper is the Text Message Killer. However, after Cooper's apparent suicide, his girlfriend Maxie Jones enlists Spinelli's help in uncovering Coop's killer. She believes that whoever killed Coop killed Georgie as well. The unlikely duo work together to find the killer, initially arguing constantly, but eventually developing a friendship. During a stakeout at Logan's house, Maxie kisses Spinelli to deflect the suspicion of a nearby police officer. The kiss marks the beginning of Spinelli's developing feelings for Maxie. He repeatedly has Sam Spade-like fantasies, with himself playing the detective, and Maxie the femme fatale blonde. He no longer calls Maxie the "Bad Blonde One", but instead "the Wounded Blonde One". They successfully track down the Text Message Killer, Diego Alcazar, and engage in a physical confrontation, which ends with Diego falling off a ship and hanging himself from being tangled up in ropes. After Dr. Ian Devlin's shooting of Michael Corinthos III, Spinelli and Maxie again work together to find evidence, and engage in a physical confrontation with the killer, who is himself shot and killed by Jason. It is during this trip that Spinelli reveals to Jason that he has fallen in love with "Maximista." Spinelli seeks romantic advice from Jason, Diane Miller, and Sam McCall. When Spinelli asks Jasper Jacks for help in becoming a ladies' man, this results in Spinelli appearing at the Metro Court Hotel as a "mini-Jax," Australian accent and all. Kate Howard's rival, Giselle, becomes instantly smitten with the newly polished "Damian", but the facade crumbles when Maxie shows up and disapproves, causing Spinelli to lose his cool. He gets drunk and is discovered on the Port Charles pier by Claudia Zacchara, who brings him to Jason's penthouse. Spinelli succumbs to disease while quarantined with Jason and Claudia. As he laments about his self-perception as a loser, Jason explains how much he counts on Spinelli, and is honored by Spinelli's trust. Spinelli's illness also causes Maxie to divulge to him how much she counts on him, which lifts Spinelli's spirits. After conspiring with Lulu and Johnny to cover up Lulu's murder of Logan Hayes, Maxie was threatened by Johnny's father, Anthony. Upon her release, she went to Spinelli and told him the truth. After Spinelli vows to keep Maxie safe, she kisses him. The two make love, but Maxie instantly regrets it, feeling that she has used Spinelli for comfort sex. Maxie and Spinelli remain close. One evening, they go on a stakeout to spy on Andre Karpov's lawyer, who, according to Spinelli's false theories, is having an affair with Jason. Spinelli gets out of the car to investigate further and Maxie tries to stop him. A car comes out of nowhere; Spinelli pushes Maxie out of the way and ends up being hit by the car. Maxie rushes him to the hospital where Dr. Matt Hunter removes his ruptured spleen. Although the surgery itself is successful, Spinelli develops a post-operative infection. His fever becomes worse, presumably due to the use of counterfeit medication. At Maxie's insistence, Dr. Patrick Drake becomes his doctor, after which Spinelli recovers from his fever and is given a clean bill of health. Jason takes him to the penthouse to recover; Maxie promptly shows up and announces that she will stay to take care of Spinelli while Jason is busy. While Spinelli is recovering, he eavesdrops on a conversation between Maxie and Jason, in which she admits that Spinelli brings out the best in her and makes her see herself in a better light. She implies that she is in love with Spinelli. The following morning, Spinelli attends Johnny Zacchara's murder trial, at which Maxie has to testify, out of loyalty to her. Maxie is forced to admit under oath that she threatened to ruin Logan's relationship with Lulu unless he had sex with her; she is made to look like a slut in front of the jury and Spinelli. When she is dismissed from the courtroom, she runs away from Spinelli, who attempts to talk to her. After Maxie was attacked by the Russians because she saw them burn down Kelly's and beat up Mike, Spinelli finds her in the exact position and place he found Georgie's body after she was strangled by the Text Message Killer. Spinelli carries Maxie to General Hospital where Dr. Matt Hunter tells him she'll be fine but she'll just have a headache. Spinelli sits at Maxie's bedside and confesses his love for her. Mac comes to the hospital and forbids Spinelli from seeing Maxie. Spinelli vows revenge on whoever hurt his Maximista. Later at Crimson, Mac finds Maxie and Spinelli talking and gives Maxie an ultimatum to either stop seeing Spinelli or move out. Defying her stepfather and choosing Spinelli, she moves into an apartment with Lulu and Johnny. Winifred and the hospital crisis While helping Maxie rewrite a Crimson article that she failed to back up on her computer, Spinelli finds that his computer has been hacked. Later on the pier, she finds a girl named Winifred Leeds with similar computer troubles. After helping her, he finds she's been spying on her after being outed by Maxie. When she mentions the Saga of Stone Cold, Maxie begins to call her names that could be used to describe Spinelli as well, causing him to distance himself from Maxie and grow closer to Winifred, who he calls "The Priestess". After he makes it clear to Winifred his love remains with Maxie, Maxie calls him to her apartment and they have sex. However, when he finds out that she only used sex to take his mind off of Winifred, the two get into a heated argument. Before Maxie can apologize, Spinelli is arrested by the FBI for treason and homeland security violations, with aid from Winifred, who is an undercover FBI agent. Despite the seriousness of the charges against him, FBI Agent Rayner tells him not to confess to anything, as he's merely bait to get to Jason Morgan, Sonny Corinthos, and the Zaccharas. Spinelli was made to feel helpless by this turn of events, as Jason tells him not to use his hacking skills anymore, and Rayner would rather keep him as a bargaining chip to keep Jason under the FBI's thumb than give him any real use. However, he eavesdrops on Jason and Rayner's conversations over a missing Equinox truck carrying deadly cargo, and after being denied again by Jason to help, calls on Winifred for information. He provides most of this information to Jason, but not all, so that he'll let him help again. The pair find that an accident victim matching the description of one of the buyers of the stolen cargo has been admitted to General Hospital, but they're too late to do anything about it before a deadly bio toxin is released into the hospital. He is locked in with the patients under the quarantine the hospital is placed under. When he learns that the FBI has been ordered to turn the remaining bio toxin over to the Equinox corporation, he tries to explain to Patrick and Jason how they can't be allowed to have it back. Failing that, he trails the FBI team led by Winifred to retrieve the bio toxin, though he lets them retrieve it after arguing with her over the same issue. He then notices the anesthesia equipment has been left running and guides Winifred out of the room just as a cauterizer spark engulfs the room in an explosion. Spinelli then continues to stay behind and help others evacuate once the building has caught on fire. Spinelli puts his laptop down to find a way to communicate to the FBI outside and locks himself in a utility closet as the building burns. Spinelli makes it out of the hospital and reunites with Maxie. Spinelli finds out that the FBI is still after him but is able to destroy the evidence they have against him. Non-marriage and moving on Later on, He catches Maxie kissing Johnny and breaks up with her. Over time the two begin to reconnect, but Spinelli insists on courting Maxie, which included serenading her at Jake's. After the two make love, Spinelli proposes to Maxie but she avoids giving him an answer but eventually, despite her fears, she's says yes. The night before their wedding, he overhears Maxie expressing her fears on marriage. On September 24th, 2009, the wedding starts but the couple decides to get "not married." Maxie cheats on him with Franco. After that, Spinelli tries to showcase his bravery by coming up with a fake private investigation which leads them to the sewer where they first became close. But the plan backfires when Maxie's gets hypothermia, which compromises her heart transplant and almost dies (she survives) but their relationship remains strained. After Jason goes to prison to protect Michael, Spinelli becomes distraught so Maxie tries to get him out of his funk by flirting with Matt (in order to get him to fight for her). There was one problem though, Spinelli caught the two them kissing and ends their relationship for good. On June 19th 2011, a crazed Lisa Niles takes Maxie and others hostage and in an attempt to save Maxie, Spinelli drops from an air vent and steps in front of Maxie and takes a bullet that was meant for her. When he wakes up from surgery, he is stuck in his Jackal P.I. persona. Months later, Maxie finally snaps him out of it but he doesn't regain his cyber skills but eventually regains his tech-savvy knowledge, after relying on "FOS"(Friends of Spinelli) for so long. In early 2012, Spinelli moves in with Maxie when she's needs a roommate. When Maxie "confesses" to killing Lisa Niles, because she feels guilty about Robin's death. Spinelli tries to get her to tell the truth but is unsuccessful and she sent to prison. Later on, he discovers that Matt is the real killer and Maxie finally tells him that she witnessed Matt kill Lisa and is trying to protect him. After telling her he wouldn't tell, he reveals the truth to the judge (because he was pressured) which angers Maxie (she says she will never forgive him.) As a result, Maxie and Matt get married so she won't have to testify against him. Maxie finally forgives him and wants to be friends but he's tired of her using him so he cuts her out of his life. In summer 2012, Spinelli is hired by Olivia Falconeri to investigate Heather Webber's suspicious activity. He reveals everything he found out to Anna Devane, leading to Heather's arrest. He later assists Jason is finding Sam's son. While doing so, he enlists the help of lab tech, Ellie Trout. The two of them soon form a bond and begin dating. The two consummate their relationship on the same night Maxie realizes that she is in love with him. In the fall of 2012, When Maxie finally admits her feelings, Spinelli says he's moved on with Ellie. The two of them have a moment at the hospital when Maxie has doubts about being a surrogate so Spinelli tells her that he would be with her if he hadn't met Ellie. Ellie over hears and runs off. He talks with Ellie and invites her to spend Christmas Eve with him and she accepts. On Christmas Eve, Spinelli gets a call from Maxie and rushes over to see her, leaving Ellie in the dust. As Spinelli is about to leave, Maxie starts cramping and he takes her to the hospital where it is revealed that she is PREGNANT. Proposed meeting on the rooftop and aftermath After many examples of Maxie's needs coming before Ellie's, Ellie breaks up with Spinelli but they both agree to think about their feelings for a day and meet on the GH roof at midnight on NYE if they want to continue their relationship. On January 2, 2013 episode, Spinelli setup an elaborate setup and hopes that Ellie will come to the GH roof. During Spinelli setting up, Maxie is talking to Ellie about the GH roof meeting. Ellie tells Maxie that she is not the first woman in Spinelli's life and isn't meeting Spinelli on the roof. However, Ellie is subsequently convinced to meet with Spinelli when Maxie tells that she knows that she lost Spinelli. While Ellie is talking to Maxie, Spinelli is talking to Milo (one of Sonny's bodyguards) about the situation that he is in. Ellie tries to travel to GH, however, she is involved with the January 2013 car crash that Connie Falconeri started. Connie was transporting Johnny to "keep him quiet", but she ran Ellie over. Ellie is seriously injured with not being able to move and slipping in and out of consciousness. She is transported GH for treatment. Not knowing these events and being wasted after drinking almost a full bottle of peppermint schnapps, Damian mistakenly believes that Ellie chose not to come and leaves with Maxie to her apartment. Spinelli then has sex with Maxie. Eventually Spinelli and Ellie get back together; however, Spinelli dishonorably uses Ellie when he takes the molecular diagram of the secret ingredient of the pickle ralish that is the source to revive the Quartermaine's family business, ELQ Enterprises. Spinelli and Ellie have a disagreement about having children. After seeing Maxie's ultrasound he decides he really wants children while Ellie is clear that she does not want children. He attends the 2013 Nurses' Ball and does a number with girlfriend Ellie Trout. He is seen trying to get information about a possible Franco offspring, Lauren Frank, with Heather Webber on orders of AJ Quartermaine. He helps Ellie crack into the GH computers via the phone while he is heading out of town to find Lauren. He meets up with Franco's illegal adoptive mother and she sends Spinelli to New York City. The mother is seen talking to another man, presumably Luke Spencer, and says that the deal is done. While Luke is talking to Ava Jerome (Lauren Frank's mother), Spinelli is talking to a redhair girl. The girl allows Spinelli to give his speech on why Lauren should support AJ. The girl reveals to Spinelli that she isn't Lauren Frank and Luke Spencer paid her to "punked" Spinelli. The real Lauren Frank, who is actually going by the name Kiki Jerome, appeared and moved into the Quartermaine house. Spinelli has a conversation with his girlfriend Ellie Trout about her willingness to try for a baby with him, but he states that it is not urgent and can be tabled after he comes back from his trip to New York City. He is gets a odd feeling when Georgie Jones in a ghostly form sends a message (talks to him behind his back without revealing herself) about that he shouldn't get too mad when the truth comes out (referring to Maxie's baby secrets). After learning that Sam Morgan's son Danny is sick and needs a bone marrow transplant from a relative, Spinelli makes a list of living relatives of Danny's parents, Jason's (Quartermaines) and Sam's (Cassadine's) sides. He is hired by Carly Jacks to investigate Ava Jerome. Damian tries to get information on the relationship between Ava and Dr. Silas Clay from Ava's assistant, but doesn't get too far with it. Claiming his daughter and the custody battle On August 23rd, Ellie tells him that he and Maxie are the biological parents of Dante and Lulu's daughter. Angered with Ellie he yells at her saying that he loved her and that she had no right to keep Maxie's secret. On August 29th, he finds Maxie about to breastfeed their daughter but stops her then takes her back to her room where he reveals that Ellie told him that the baby is their's, not Dante and Lulu's. They decide not to tell Dante and Lulu the truth. They are made the godparents of their own daughter. The truth comes out at the cristening and Maxie and Spinelli talk about how they don't think that Dante and Lulu will want to raise a child that isn't theirs. Later on Spixie decide that they want their daughter but at the same time Dante and Lulu decide they want to keep the baby. The four of them meet to discuss the baby and it turns out that both couple want the baby. Lante won't give Spixie the baby so they end up leaving in complete shock. They end up calling Diane Miller for help while Dante and Lulu call Alexis Davis for help. This very moment marks the start of a what is bound to be a very nasty custody battle. Nicknames Spinelli has a penchant for giving nicknames to those individuals who he has come into contact with, and on occasion to inanimate objects. See also *Damian Spinelli and Maxie Jones Family tree References External links *Damian Spinelli profile from ABC's General Hospital website *Bradford Anderson at soapcentral.com *Bradford Anderson at IMDB Category:Characters Category:Corinthos-Morgan mob family Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional private investigators Category:Fictional authors Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:Alcazar mob family Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:What If... characters Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps